To Blush as Red as Blood
by StephMarnie
Summary: Bella and Edward have plans to spend the day alone, then Bella starts her period. This is what happens when you have the world's most understanding boyfriend...who happens to be a vampire.


**A/N:**** This one-shot was written for a prompt on the LJ comm forkshighschool. Bella's POV. Enjoy :-)**

**

* * *

**

Edward and I have plans to hang out at his house tomorrow. I haven't told Charlie yet. If there is a Mariners game on tonight, that would be the perfect time to tell him. I could say pretty much anything during a baseball game and he'd just reply with, "Mhm." I run downstairs to check the TV guide and sure enough, there is a game at 7pm. I glance at the clock and realize Charlie will be home in about forty-five minutes. I don't really feel like cooking and there is not a lot of time to make anything so I decide to order pizza instead. With any luck, the pizza will arrive just before Charlie does.

I busy myself with homework and before long the doorbell rings. I rummage for my wallet and run down the stairs to answer the door.

"That'll be $12.65," he hands me the pizza box with the breadsticks sitting on top, the grease starting to soak through the paper bag. I hand him $15 and tell him to keep it to which he smiles and thanks me. As I step back into the house I see Charlie's squad car pull around the corner. Good timing on my part with the pizza. I set out plates, napkins, a beer for Charlie, and a soda for me. I just open the pizza box as Charlie walks in the door.

"Hey, Dad. I got pizza for dinner."

"Smells good," he sits down and cracks open the beer before digging in on the pizza. We eat in silence. Some people would find it awkward, but Charlie isn't much of a talker and you kind of get used to it after awhile. He glances at his watch and stands up. "Almost forgot about the ball game." He takes his plate and his beer with him and relocates to his chair in the other room. I clean up the table and sit on the couch. Charlie gives me a sideways glance as he sips his beer.

"Since when do you watch baseball?"

"Oh, um, I finished my homework so I figured I would hang out with you for a little while." I really hope he bought that. I risk a glance in his direction and see his eyes glued to the screen. I keep my eyes on the screen but I'm not really paying attention to the game, I have to figure out a way to tell Charlie that Edward and I are hanging out tomorrow, preferably without Charlie making an issue out of it.

"Um, Dad? I'm going to be over Edward's house all day tomorrow."

"Mhm," Charlie mumbles as the crowd cheers on the TV. I let out a relieved sigh and start to get off the couch when Charlie gives me a weird look.

"Did you just say something about going over that Cullen boy's house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we um have a biology project to work on." Yes, fool proof! Homework is always a good excuse.

"What's the project on?"

Shit. "We, uh, have to make a model of, um, a section of the Great Barrier Reef." That sounds plausible.

Charlie doesn't say anything, the look on his face says he doesn't buy it but he's not going to press the matter. "Well, I'm going to read and go to bed. Good night." He mumbles something that resembles good night in reply and I go upstairs.

A couple of hours later I hear Charlie's bedroom door shut. As I return to reading there is a gentle knock on my window. I roll my eyes playfully as I open the window and Edward silently enters.

"What happened to 'Since we're going to be together all day tomorrow I won't come over tonight,' hmm? Not that I'm complaining or anything." I smirk and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I haven't hunted yet. I just wanted to see you again before tomorrow. I'll just stay until you fall asleep then rejoin my family before they notice," he whispers and kisses my forehead.

"I guess I can't argue with that," I gaze into his eyes, the gold iris much thinner than normal considering he hadn't quenched his thirst. He smiles and kisses me softly, guiding me back onto the bed with his body. I return the kiss but not as gently as I lay on my back with him above me, my fingers laced in his hair. I feel his body freeze and my cheeks flush.

"Sorry, I forgot for a minute that you haven't hunted yet." I put my hands on his cheeks and he looks into my eyes, kisses my forehead, and moves to sit next to me.

"It's getting late, you should rest." He pulls my blankets up so I can crawl underneath and lay next to him without shivering.

He tucks the blankets around me and begins humming softly in my ear. I sigh and close my eyes, his company and the melody slowly letting me drift to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of rain tapping lightly on my window. I get dressed and head to the kitchen for a quick bowl of cereal before Edward came to pick me up. I told him I was perfectly capable of driving myself but he is still hesitant on believing the reliability of my truck. On the kitchen table there is a note from Charlie saying he'll be working late tonight and I smile at the thought of a few more hours with Edward. I started eating but after a few bites my appetite for cereal quickly faded and instead I thought that chocolate chips pancakes sound a lot more appetizing. Too bad I know there is no flour or chocolate chips in the house.

I hear a car pull in front of the house and I don't even have to guess as to who is walking up to the door at this very moment. I dump the rest of cereal down the garbage disposal and set the dishes in the sink before slipping on my shoes as Edward knocks on the door, a formality he usually saves for when Charlie is home. I open the door to his smiling face and I notice the gold in his eyes is bright and thick.

"I hated to leave last night, but my thirst was excruciating and I didn't want to jeopardize your safety." He caresses my cheek with his fingertips and gently kisses my forehead, his cool lips sending a slight chill down my spine. "We should get going, the cloud cover is a bit thin." He places his hand on my back and leads me to his car and we make our way to the Cullen house. We arrive just as the sun starts to peak through the clouds.

"I told Charlie we had to work on a biology project all day. If he asks you about a model of the Great Barrier Reef in the near future, just go with it," I say as Edward opens the door for me.

"I doubt he will, but thank you for considering the possibility."

"Where is everyone? It seems a lot quieter than when I am usually over."

"Carlisle was invited to visit a friend in Vancouver so he and Esme are there until tomorrow, Emmet and Rosalie are entertaining themselves elsewhere today, and Alice and Jasper are in Denali visiting Tanya and her coven. We have the place to ourselves for once." The crooked smile I love is planted on his face.

"Oh. Well, it's good that we can watch a movie without Alice hinting at the ending the entire time," I giggle, really glad Edward wasn't able to read my mind because he'd know there was a little more on my mind that just watching movies. He chuckles and starts rummaging through the cabinet a little faster than human speed.

"What are you looking for?" I sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

"You'll see, just be patient." He must have found what he sought because there was a blur and all of a sudden Edward was sitting on the couch with an arm draped behind me, the remote in his hand, and the menu screen for _Moulin Rouge _was on the TV. I smile and snuggle up to Edward and he kisses my forehead.

"Even though it's not my kind of movie, I know you haven't seen it and you mentioned it before. I figured now is a good a time as any since there are no witnesses, especially Emmett," he chuckles. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be right back." He gets up and heads to the kitchen. I am lucky to have a boyfriend who does something he doesn't want to do just because he knows it will make my day. My stomach starts to hurt a little bit but I don't think much of it since I haven't eaten much today. Just then Edward appears in the doorway holding a bowl of popcorn and a Diet Coke. I can't help but laugh as he settles back in with the bowl in his lap and the soda on the coffee table. I snuggle back up to him and take the bowl, tossing a few pieces of popcorn into my mouth.

"What? You can't watch a movie without popcorn, or so I'm told."

"Thank you, Edward. Are there any more surprises or can we start the movie now?" Right as the words leave my mouth, a pain shoots across my stomach and I grimace. I try to hide it but Edward notices everything.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?" He looks very concerned but the pain is gone so I tell him I'm fine. My mind starts racing in a panic. If I counted days correctly I shouldn't start my period until Wednesday, there's no way my stomach pains could be cramps…could they? I dismiss the thought and focus on the movie, munching on popcorn and sipping my soda.

About halfway through the movie my stomach starts doing weird things again and I excuse myself to the bathroom. Of course I would start the day Edward and I have the house to ourselves, not that I planned on having sex with him or anything but not having to worry about bleeding around him would have been nice. I check my purse, no pads or tampons. Great. I do find a small bottle of Tylenol though which I indulge in quickly. I know it is a long shot and probably a futile effort, but I check the cabinet under the sink. I laugh as I find a box of tampons with a note from Alice, "I saw you might need these. Sorry your alone time got ruined." Sometimes I'm surprised at what visions Alice gets but at the moment I am extremely relieved she saw this coming. I open the box and grab a tampon, also praising whoever actually put a garbage can (with a bag in it I might add) in the bathroom. Let's face it, Alice is the only one who would think of that. I jump as Edward knocks on the door.

"Are you alright, Bella? I, er, smell blood," he says the last two words awkwardly.

"Oh my god, I just want to die," I reply as I wash my hands and stuff the box of tampons into my purse.

"Please don't say that, you know I don't like it even in jest."

I open the door, feeling my face flush with embarrassment, and try not to look Edward in the eye. He starts to laugh. Of all things he could do, he laughs. I roll my eyes and the tears start to form uncontrollably. Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to his chest, kissing my forehead and continuing to laugh.

""I know I shouldn't laugh, it's just I don't think I've ever seen you look so…red." He wipes the tears from my face, placing a chilly finger under my chin and lifting my face to look into my eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you, I apologize. Would you like me to take you home or do you want to finish the movie first?"

"I want to finish the movie. Do you have anything chocolate?" I know it sounds cliché but it eases my cramps and makes me feel a little better. My heart sinks when Edward shakes his head and leads us back to the couch. Instead of him sitting down beside me, he tells me to get comfortable and drapes a blanket over me. I give him a puzzled look.

"Bella, I'm going to go to the store and get some chocolate for you. I will return momentarily. If you want to start the movie back up feel free, you can fill me in when I get back." He smiles and kisses me before he leaves. I am sure I don't deserve a boyfriend as thoughtful and understanding as Edward. I know he struggles enough with the scent of my blood when it's in my body let alone when the monthly issue arrives. Good thing Edward hunted last night, I can only imagine how painful his thirst would have been if he hadn't.

I push the play button on the remote and within minutes Edward is walking into the room with an armful of assorted chocolate bars and my favorite crooked smile across his lips.

"I wasn't sure exactly what kind was your favorite so I got a little bit of everything." He sets the candy on the coffee table next to my soda can and moves to sit in the chair next to the couch. I quickly sit up and scoot over.

"Edward, you can sit here with me. I don't need the whole couch." He sits in the same place he had before and I lean against his chest with my legs curled underneath me. I reach for a Hershey bar with almonds and kiss Edward's cheek.

"Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, darling."


End file.
